When it comes to motherboard form factors, one size does not suit all. For example, there is an ATX form factor (with motherboard dimensions of 12″×9.6″, 30.5 cm×24.4 cm) and a micro-ATX form factor (with motherboard dimensions of 9.6″×9.6″, 24.4 cm×24.4 cm). The full ATX form factor provides for greater component count and thus expandability, while the micro-ATX form factor provides for a more compact assembled system. One advantage of this particular pair of form factors is that they share port placements so that a micro-ATX motherboard can be used in a case designed for a full ATX motherboard.